


Winning the war with pink panties/ making Cas surrender with pink panties

by Myrtti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pink Panties, Young!Dean, normal as it can be AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtti/pseuds/Myrtti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from this text post on tumblr</p>
<p>ipreferthemgay:</p>
<p>19 year old dean on his stomach being fucked in pink satin panties, hugging the pillow and whimpering and gasping and shaking as he comes and </p>
<p>just </p>
<p>taking it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning the war with pink panties/ making Cas surrender with pink panties

**Author's Note:**

> Un betaed!  
> I did the fanart at the end.

Everything begins that day when the Winchesters finally move into an actual house, and Castiel bids them a visit as a good neighbor does and is instantly met by John who says

"Could you watch the boys for a minute" and leaves for a few days before Castiel can say yes or even introduce himself.

Dean was twelve and Sam eight and Castiel barely twenty.

Castiel would have called the child services but the boys begged him to not to.

That day Castiel starts to hate John Winchester.

That day Dean has his first serious crush.

******

The only reason Castiel sits the boys is because he was afraid what would happen to them if he didn’t, or so he says to himself when he doesn’t even hesitate to escape his grad books even for the barest hint John ensues about him leaving again somewhere.

Castiel doesn’t want to know where the father of Dean and Sam leaves, they boys don’t want to tell him.

It’s the only thing they don’t talk about.

******

Now, Dean is nineteen, Sam is fifteen and Castiel is closer to thirty than twenty.

Dean started to flirt to Castiel from the moment they met (actually after they had known for a month but that’s little details) and when he was fourteen Castiel realized that Dean was serious about it, even if he didn’t look practically gloom when Castiel didn’t flirt back. 

*****

John had once said that Castiel was ‘a good christian’ so he wouldn’t even have to pay for the man for looking after his boys. He had laughed for that.

His sons had not.

***

John had laughed even more when they told him that Castiel didn’t have a television or a computer. Added that that Castiel also didn’t date or bring any women with him to his house, John had started to joke about ‘the monk/eunuch/priest/purist next door’. 

Sam loved the books he could read at Castiel.

Dean loved Cas.

***

Castiel didn’t know when exactly Dean had realized that he found the teenager desirable, but he cursed that day because that had meant that Dean’s flirting would start a whole new course.

The truth was that Castiel indeed were a good christian, and he found it troubling that he liked someone underage.

Somehow Dean had found a lot of reasons to walk with as few clothes on as possible when he was around Castiel, so he didn’t look directly at Dean when he came to his house wearing nothing but a swimwear, asking him to attend him and Sam to a pool, or anything like that.

****

It was a losing battle and they both knew that Dean would win some day.

Castiel only hoped that it wouldn’t be too soon.

*******

The events that led to Castiel’s surrender started when he had given extra keys to Dean and Sam to his apartment, so they could come right away to him when John decided to disappear.

Castiel was at work, so absolutely nothing was between Dean and Castiel’s home when he sneaked in, determined to find  _something_  to make Cas finally fall.

Snooping around the house Dean knew very well, he didn’t notice anything out of place like usual, or anything that would tell him what to do for his next move.

Until he went to Castiel’s bedroom.

Now, Dean knew that Castiel recycled everything, and was prone to ditch ads as soon as he saw the to their bin. Dean also knew that didn’t have anything considered as pornography on his house (he had snooped around before too).

So when he entered Castiel’s bedroom and saw an ad paper on his night stand, Dean knew it wasn’t there accidentally.

It was opened and folded neatly and looking so much out of place.

Smirking Dean grabbed it, and smiled more when he realized what he was seeing.

********

When Castiel came home that day, he didn’t notice anything out of place.

When he came home few weeks later, he found Dean in his bed with nothing else on him but pink sating panties Castiel had seen in that one ad, and embarrassingly enough masturbated on it.

Not even sighing, he gave in.

 


End file.
